Fear You Can't Forget
by The Cursed and Torn
Summary: She was part of security of the USG Ishimura, the most famous Planet Cracker-class vessel of the CEC. An accident happened involving an artifact found on the mining colony of Aegis 7, and all of the crew members died. Problem was…they didn't stay dead.


Summary: She was part of security, of the USG Ishimura, the most famous Planet Cracker-class vessel of the CEC. An accident happened involving an ancient artifact found on the mining colony of Aegis 7, and all of the crew members died. Problem was…they didn't stay dead.

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Constantine Films and Dead Space belongs to Visceral Games. I make no profit from writing this and am only doing it because it's fun and enjoyable.**

**/-/Author Note/-/**

**Well, I did it again, a first ever crossover, this time featuring the Resident Evil Film Franchise and probably the only game that scares the crap out of me, Dead Space. Here's to hoping you enjoy reading this little piece of genius as much as I did writing it.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>She pressed her hand harder on her stomach, watching in silent contemplation as the rock fragment of the planet continued its self-destructing path back towards her and the former colony, now turned graveyard. She smiled, if a bit painfully at her thought. Graveyard insinuated that the graves in question remained the same and undisturbed, nothing but bodies long since passed, decomposing, turning into nothing but rotting bones and sinew.<p>

If only that were the case, maybe she wouldn't be fucking bleeding out here on this godforsaken planet while leaning on an empty crate.

She moved her head slightly, taking a look at the mentioned crate, scoffing and giving a somewhat irritable growl as she noted the blood red symbol etched on its cover.

_'And it had to be a fucking Unitology crate.'_

She attempted to move a bit, if only to go and lean on something else more preferably, like the floor, before her abdomen screamed in protest. Her grip tightened, which did nothing to ebb her pain, and she fell limp against the crate once more.

Guess she was going to have to deal with touching something even associated with that damn religion just a bit longer.

She took scope of her situation slightly, thinking back on the past two days she had been fighting, running, surviving, to this last moment. Perhaps some clarity would come as to why this happened, perhaps a reason, some logical or heaven forbid, scientific explanation that she had heard during her twenty-eight years of life. Everything happens for a reason, God works in mysterious ways, our destiny is already set, we merely just walk down the road it leads us on…nope, not a one. None of this should've happened. It wasn't a fucking freak accident, it wasn't God's will, it wasn't fate or destiny, it was human fucking error mixed with greed, fanaticism, and a callous disregard for human life. An organization came to mind slightly at her description, something a long time ago, but the name eluded her. An odd symbol appeared in her mind's eye, a mixture of red and white, but she pushed it to the side, as she did many times before. It was a life she no longer remembered or cared to know. It didn't matter now anyway, despite what that bitch of a late friend said. Thinking of that…_woman_, just made her angrier then she already was, which caused her to make mistakes, her latest being the bleeding hole in her stomach.

Instead, she turned her gaze skyward once more, probably the fifth time in less than a minutes, her eyes again catching sight of the Ishimura and the cracked surface of the planet, rapidly approaching.

Activating her RIG, she started setting up what would be her final recording. Her eyes darted back to the sky, watching as a single ship flew towards the heavens, holding the sole survivor of this nightmare, this manmade hell brought upon her and so many innocents because of a fanatic belief of a fucking oversized pebble. At the very least, the last thing she would see would be that shitty thing falling to pieces before her very eyes.

Then she could burn like the rest of the planet.

Coughing, and then spitting out a bit of blood that was still flowing rather heavily from her mouth, she spoke, her RIG recording her final words.

"This is RIG authorization number 092498…and this is going to be my final transmission."

She paused there, trying to collect her scattering thoughts piece by piece, ignoring the various clicks, growls, and screeches around her. Either way, by the falling debris coming down planet side that would obliterate her on impact, the heavy blood loss she was suffering from, or by the hellish creatures around her, in their various forms, waiting, searching, more than willing to rip into her flesh and tear her apart, she was going to die on this planet.

She had known this, somewhere, in the back of her mind, since the whole mess started. She wasn't going to make it out of this horror alive, despite what she may have believed at the time, or what that fucking rock had put in her head, or what she had tried to convince herself of in those lonely and blood covered halls, but she would be damned if she didn't try and save as many people as she could. Whether she succeeded or not was beside the point. _'There's at least one survivor'_, she silently reminded herself as she gazed back up to the horizon, noticing the small speck leaving the surface of the planet. _'And that's enough.'_

"I was part of security, of the famous planet cracker-class ship the USG Ishimura, scheduled for decommissioning…"

* * *

><p><strong>-/Author Note/-/**

** Well, another new story out there, (a short chapter, I know, but I didn't want to give to much away initially while staying true to the films and games. You'll see what I mean later) and with the Resident Evil films mixed with Dead Space the game! An easy enough piece, as I am an avid fan of both series. And for all you Resident Evil film haters, it is a creative spin on the whole franchise. You want to watch Jill kill Nemesis or Chris blow up the mansion? PLAY THE F***ING GAMES AGAIN! Don't bash the films simply because they aren't a live action, word for word, play for play, in other words EXACT copy of the game itself. If it were, it would've been a waste of both time and money to have filmed and would have been better off not filmed at all. To those of you who appreciate the films for the entertainment they provide and alternate look into the Resident Evil universe, I applaud you and your ability to actually use your reasoning and critical thinking skills, something sorely lacking in today's world. Hit the review button and tell me what you think, like always.**

** CursedAndTorn, out!**

**;P**


End file.
